Frozen Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Rose**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…**

Fourteen year old Elsa Arendelle sighed nervously before entering the giant high school with a brave face. She turned only long enough to wave to her little sister, Anna, and her mother, who drove them to school every morning on her way to work.

"Have fun!" she called out, adjusting her short-not-quite-a-mini-skirt so that the waistband was on her hips. She then turned and entered the school, hoping that she looked confident. Elsa nodded to a few of the other cheerleaders who she knew from practice over the summer and continued on her way, wondering where her locker was…

Elsa was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the stairs leading down into the theater until it was too late. With a short scream, she went tumbling down and readied herself for a painful landing.

However, someone broke her fall.

"Hey!" scowled the boy who she plowed into.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered out, quickly standing up and dropping her books in her embarrassment.

"Jack!" scowled a blonde haired girl with green eyes, popping up from behind a door. "Here, let me help you! Are you new? I haven't seen you around before!"

"Thank you and yes, I am new," mumbled Elsa, ducking her face with shame. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so confidant in herself.

"No worries- I had the same look on my face when I first started high school last year!" chirped the oberly cheerful blonde, handing over Elsa's books and foldr with a smile. "I'm Rebekkah," she introduced herself with a smile and a wave.

"Elsa," she whispered, looking for the boy she knocked over.

"If you're looking for Jack, don't bother. He pops up whenever and wherever he wants," Rebekkah said as though she had read Elsa's mind. "He's a juvenile delinquent," she explained in a soft whisper. "The word is that this school is his last hope if he wants to stay out of federal prision."

Elsa looked away, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading, Rebekkah seemed to pick up on Elsa's hesitation and tactfully changed the subject.

"Can't find you're locker?" she asked the petite girl. Elsa handed over her locker slip and followed Rebekkah as she skillfully weaved her way through the crowded hallway to the north wing, where all the lockers were. Rebekkah stopped and twirled before motioning to a locker with the number "_**159**_" on the front. "This is yours! Right next to mine as well!"

Elsa smiled shyly before taking out her combination lock from home and dumping her books inside her locker.

"Today is just going to be an ornitation- it's not manitory, everyone finds some excuse to skip it. Do you need any help with getting your locker set up?" Rebekkah asked the freshman, opening up her locker to grab her lip gloss and showed Rebeekah her neatly organized locker with collapsible shelves and a door caddy completed with a small mirror and magnets with pictures attached.

"I didn't know we could do that," Elsa blushed once more as she thought back to the school syllabus, trying to remember if it said something about decking their lockers for the school year.

"Everyone pimps out their lockers! It's a part of the code, you know? Last year we had one kid with a disco ball that would go off whenever his locker door was open. Of course the principal told him to remove it because it was a huge nuisance to everyone…" chattered Rebekkah happily, watching as Elsa quickly organized her books into her locker.

"So no one's going to that orientation thing today?" asked Elsa causally.

"Nope- hey before I forget, but I got these for a friend of mine who ended up transferring- we were going to have a locker decorating party, but that didn't happen," pouted Rebekkah, handing Elsa a shopping bag that was overflowing with locker accessories. "I was going to return these, but you can have them!"

"Thank you, Rebekkah," smiled Elsa before going to town decorating her locker.

"Anytime, Elsa!" chirped the blonde, slamming her locker door shut and leaning up against it as she watched Elsa decorate her locker. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to a picture Elsa was putting into a magnetic photo frame.

"My little sister, Anna. She's three years younger than I am," muttered Elsa, smiling as she placed the photo onto the door next to her mirror.

"She looks like a sweet girl," commented Rebekkah as the bell rang. Elsa shut her locker door too and took out her class schedule before turning to face the taller girl. "I don't suppose you know where I can find the gym, do you?"

"Right this way!" Rebekkah began to lead the way with Elsa trotting directly behind her.

"Elsa!"

She turned as she heard her name, stopping Rebekkah with a tug of her blonde braid and turned to see the rest of Storybooke High School's cheer squad walking in perfect sync towards them, their perfect hair and smiles making her feel self conscious once more.

"There you are- we looked all over the school for you!" called out Betty, the captain, reaching out to wrap an arm around the only freshman on the squad. "I need to talk to you about a new floor routine for homecoming!"

"OK, I'll see you around, Rebekkah," Elsa called over her shoulder as she was all but dragged away from the first person who had shown her any kindness (next to the cheerleaders, of course.)

~xoXox~

Jack slouched outside the gym with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He was so fed up with the school that he was considering torching it or something, just for the hell of it.

But then he saw her again.

The girl who fell onto him just half an hour ago.

She was stunningly beautiful, with long white curls that she wore gathered into an unruly hgh tail, huge ice blue eyes and pale skin. She was petite, standing just under his breastbone and carried herself with newfound confidence. She wore the black and blue uniform of the cheer snots, and she was smiling as one of the cheerleaders told her something, probably a joke or something. She carried a small black purse that had a snowflake embroidered in blue and silver, a notebook with a pen clipped to the cover, and a soft glow of innocence that surrounded her like a halo.

Jack realized that she must've been the newest recruit to the cheer snob's collection- no doubt she would turn out like the rest of them- spoiled, self centered and someone who turned their nose up at everything.

Jack scowled as he stubbed out his cigarette on the sidewalk, scuffing it out with his shoe. He caught the eyes of Elsa, who blushed before quickly turning back towards the head cheer snob's chatter.

_**Okay, so what does everyone think of this story so far? I'm kinda taking a different approach to the characters and stuff… so… yeah.**_

_**R%R!**_

_**Pleasy sneezy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Rose**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…**

Elsa smiled as she did a series of back tucks and ended with a half clumsy pike jump before ending the cheer with a split.

"Come on, get it together!" she scolded herself before Courtney came up to her with a bright smile.

"That was great, Elsa!" she chirped, handing the youngest cheerleader a bottled water.

"But I can't ever get the ending right!" Elsa pointed out, hating herself for whining.

"That's not a problem- we have all year to perfect that routine!" the captain informed the newest cheerleader with a smile and a hand on the shoulder.

"Elsa!"

She turned at her name and smiled as Rebekkah bounded up to greet her like an overexited puppy.

"Elsa, can you read music?" the artsy blonde asked, tucking a stand of an escaped blonde lock behind her piereced ear. "I need someone to help me with this number for the upcoming auditions for the annual musical…"

And so that was how Elsa found herself being kidnapped from the practice room that the cheerleaders were using and being dragged into the music room, where a giant grand piano occupied a quarter of the room.

"Here," Rebekkah all but shoved the sheet music into Elsa's hands and sat down at the bench before starting out with the introduction.

_Well, here goes nothing_, Elsa told herself before opening her mouth.

~xoXox~

Jack was on his way to his locker to grab another pack of cigarettes when he heard the voice.

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!"_

The voice was beautifu. Who could sing like that? He had to find out.

"_It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But '__til__ I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner __buy__ defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Jack soon found himself outside the music room. He cracked open the door and his jaw just about hit the floor, he was so shocked.

"_So if you care to find me,_

_Look up to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately,_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly!_

_So if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those to dare to ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_Look to the sky how I'm defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in reknown_

_And nobody in all of Oz,_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring…"_

Elsa took a deep breath before belting out the last few notes.

"_Meeeeeee down! __Bring me down! Ahh ahhh ahhhh!"_

The annoying girl at the piano sat back in shock as Jack entered the room and slouched against the door.

"Nice pipes," he commented the new cheerleader, who yelped and spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks," she whispered shyly, ducking her head at his gaze.

Now that Jack saw her closer, he noticed that there was a light dusting of freckles that ran across her nose and spilled onto her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, which contracted strongly against her platinum blonde curls, which he now saw, had a streak of blue running down one side of her braid. She had a cute little button nose, flushed cheeks and was tiny boned as though one hug would snap her in half.

But Jack knew that wasn't the case- he had watched her being flung up into the air by the other cheer snobs and was deceived by her delicate, china doll-like appearance.

"You heard that?" she asked him, jerking him from his thoughts.

He turned back to her and smirked.

"Yeah, you have a nice voice," he answered, playing with his lighter as he looked her over, trying to visualize what she'd look like without her clothes on.

The newest cheer snob self consciously wrapped her arms around her torso, uncomfortable with the attention she was suddenly getting from the bad boy.

"Thank you," she murmured, backing away towards the door. "I'm sorry for what happened… earlier, that is."

And with that, she turned around and practically ran out of the room, leaving behind a very mystified bad boy, who vowed to find out more about the little pale haired cheer snob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Rose**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed so far! When I first posted, I feared that I would get a lot of hate for making the characters OOC.**

Later on that week, Elsa was ready to cheer at the first game and follow up later that month by making an appearance at the homecoming dance.

The only thing she wasn't thrilled about was not having a date to dance with.

"Elsa, please stop making a fuss!" scolded Courtney as she helped the youngest cheerlead with her hair. "There will be guys there who will give an arm and a leg to dance with you!"

"Yeah," muttered Elsa nervously as Courtney placed the blue and black hair bow onto the freshman's tall ponytail and led her out of the locker room with a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa couldn't help but admire how everyone parted for them; it was as though Courtney was the queen bee or something.

And then their path was blocked.

"Hello ladies," greeted a sinister junior, smiling at them.

"Edward," Courtney greeted him stiffly before gliding past him. Elsa went to do the same only to have his hands graze the back of her neck, making her shiver with fright and cold. "Get your hands off her, you creep!" hissed the senior cheerleader, pushing him away from Elsa and glaring at him. "Come on, Elsa, we'd better get onto the field or else the girls will make my phone explode with texts!"

"Who's that?" asked Elsa as the captain of the cheer squad all but hustled her along.

"Edward Black, AKA Pitch Black. I went out with him when we were freshman. He went around my back and cheated with three different girls before I found out," muttered Courtney. "And then he had the nerve to lie to me and tell me that it was 'muteral sex' that he had with those other hussies."

"I'm sorry," was all that Elsa could think to say as they arrived on the field.

"If he tries anything, tell me and I'll take care of him," Courtney told the shy cheerleader before waving over the rest of the squad.

~xoXox~

The North Hills High School Guardians football team won the game. The score was 37-9 in the end and Elsa was smiling so hard her cheeks were splitting apart.

In the end, Elsa was happy. Her first game and the team won. It made her fel like she accomplished something.

"Elsa!"

The white haired freshman turned at her name and laughed as she saw her younger sister, Anna, running at her waving her video camera in the air before tackling her in a hug.

"You were great!" squealed Anna happily as their mother, Sophie came up to greet her eldest daughter.

"You really were magnificent tonight, Elsa love," Sophie Arendelle told her, smiling gently at her. "Now if only your father would come home from Tokyo…"

Elsa and Anna smiled identically. Their father was a businessman who made and sold candy. He was currently in Japan promoting a new line of chocolates which his daughters had came up with one rainy afternoon.

"Thanks Anna, mom," smiled Elsa, shouldering her backpack and moving out to the parking lot to head home.

"Elsa!"

She turned at her name and saw Jack jogging towards them with her jacket in hand.

"You almost forgot this," he gruffly informed her, hlding it out to her. Elsa took the jacket with a mumbled word of thanks before turning and heading back towards her mom's car.

~xoXox~

The next day, a Saturday, Elsa found herself at the park with Anna, goofing off and laughing.

"Elsa!"

She turned at her name and froze as she saw who it was. She looked around for Anna, only to find that she was now playing 'hide and seek'.

"Edward," she greeted him calmly, but her heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

"Please Elsa, call me Pitch," he purred, walking up to her. "After all, I do have a thing for girls in uniforms…"

Elsa gasped and wrenched herself from his arms, looking around frantically for anything, anyone to help her.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, Jack was there, glaring into Pitch's face as he placed himself between the soft spoken cheerleader and the sexual bully.

"Move it, Pitch. We wouldn't want Mr. North to find out about that stash of marijuana in your locker now, would we?" he hissed, backing Elsa up owards the trees, where she now saw Anna had watched the entire thing with wide eyes.

"You're no virgin to this Jack. Let me lay it out for you-" Pitch began before Jack tensed.

"She's my girl, not yours, so if you know what's best for you, back the fucking hell up, you asshole!" he snarled, making Elsa and Anna lock eyes. Elsa pleaded with her siter not to reval herself as the white haired girl wrapped her arm around Jack's waist and looked up at him with big eyes.

That statement made Pitch back off and run off.

"I'm sorry, but that was the only thing I could think off to get him to leave you alone," Jack apologized, turning Elsa so that they were now looking at each other.

"It's fine," whispered Elsa, her cheeks burning due to the close proximity of their bodies.

"Now he'll spread a rumor about us…" groaned Jack, breaking away from contact with Elsa.

"I don't mind," interjected Elsa, biting her lip nervously. "I mean… if you… don't…"

Jack stopped turn step and turned to face her.

"Really? You don't mind being a bad ass's girl?" he asked her softly. Elsa saw that Anna had her earbuds in and was facing away from them.

Elsa shrugged. "Well, they do say that opposites attract." She leaned into his chest. "Why don't you say we put that to the test?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Rose**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**HOLY CRAP! 41 reviews? Thank you, thank you, thank you, one and all!**

The following Sunday, Elsa found herself waiting for Jack to come pick her up for their "first date". Anna had helped her sister decide on what to wear, per Jack's instructions to be dressed for cold weather. Elsa had asked Anna what he meant, only to be met with a blank look.

"How should I know? He's your boyfriend," shrugged the eleven year old girl, biting at the end of one of her braids as she braided Elsa's white curls, being careful to keep the streak of blue showing.

"You're right," she teased, earning her a light whack on her neck. Elsa wore a teal crop top with short sleeves, distressed darkwash jeans, black wedge trainers, a hot pink scarf, a black leather jacket, and carried a purple hear shaped purse.

A loud roar of an engine made Esa jump up and race to the window, where she saw Jack getting off a rusty looking motorcycle and heading to the front door.

"You ready?" Anna asked excitedly as Elsa grabbed her lip gloss and tossed it into her purse before unplugging her cell phone from it's charging station and kissing Anna on the forehead.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" Elsa told her as the ding dong of the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

Anna saluted her and raced to the staircase, where Elsa was decending quickly to answer the door.

"Hello, Jack," she greeted him with a shy smile. His bleached white hair was wind tossed and looked good with his fair skin and ice blue eyes.

"Hello, Elsa," he smiled at her. Elsa realized that he didn't smell like cigarette smoke today and thought that he was trying to put his best foot forward in case her parents were home (which they weren't).

They stood there for a minute, taking in each other's appearance. Jack wore a baseball jersey for a team that Elsa never heard of, torn jeans and black Chuck Taylors. He was wearing a leather jacket that defined his lanky frame and made her think that he looked tough.

"Elsa?"

She shook herself and turned to see Anna standing behind her with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, Anna?" she blinked, wondering how much time had passed.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure that he hadn't vampired you," she giggled before darting upstairs.

"You ready?" he asked her as she locked the door behind her and followed him over to his motorcycle. "I would've came in my brother's truck, but it's in the shop for repair again…"

"No, this is fine," interjected Elsa, heating up when he smiled at her again. "Besides, I always wanted to ride a motorcycle…"

The next five minutes were filled with Jack helping Anna get her helmet on and telling her where to hand on and what not to do.

Elsa hung onto Jack's waist nervously as he revved the engine. She looked up at Anna's bedroom window and saw her recording they got ready to depart with her video camera and smiled.

Suddenly, Jack took off down the street, leaving behind Elsa's fear. She squealed as he zipped around corners, turning the world around her into a giant blur. She even dared to throw her arms up and laugh before grabbing onto him when he made another turn.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack parked the motorcycle and leapt off, helping Elsa off with one hand as he removed his helmet with his other hand.

"That was so much fun!" laughed Elsa, her eyes dancing. "I'm glad your brother's truck was in the shop today!"

Jack smiled crookedly at her before she realized where they were.

"The ice skating rink? How did you know that this is my favorite place in Maryland?" she asked him, her question answered when he pulled out her ice skate bag from the compartment built into his ride.

"Your sister has great ideas," he explained, also taking out a ratty pair of ice skates that must've been his. "I didn't want to take you somewhere you wouldn't like, so I asked her for a few ideas…"

"It's perfect!" beamed Elsa, kissing his cheek.

~xoXox~

Three hours later, Elsa and Jack both had the most fun n their lives.

"Seriosuly, where did you learn to skate like that?" whistled Jack as Elsa unlaced her iceskates and replaced them into their bag.

"I took lessons when I was younger," she explained bashfully, leaving out all the awards she won in the junior grand prix.

"You're better than I am," he informed her, making her giggle. He had willingly caught her when she went up into a Y jump and had partnered with her for a few dances.

"You're not half bad yourself, Jack," she blushed as they both grabbed their shoes. "Even with unsharpened blades and all!"

Jack only grinned at her before steering her towards the snakc counter to grab some hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Rose**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…**

**THREE NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

**As a reward for the one hundredth reviewer for Frozen Rose, I shall offer the chance to write a one shot for them featuring the lovely pairing, Jelsa!**

The following week at school, Elsa found herself with Jack (when not with the other cheerleaders or with Rebekkah, of course). Jack showed her where he would escape from classes and sit and enjoy the chilly wind (at lunchtime, of course) and Elsa in return opened up to him about her upbringing.

Despite their difference on the social ladder, the entire school seemed to accept their darting relationship and Jack suddenly found himself with newfound respect.

But there was still one person who Elsa avoided.

Edward "Pitch" Black.

If anything, his "flirting" grew worse, even going as far as to touching the freshman in inappropriate places. Of course, he always made it seem like an accident, but Elsa knew better. Whenever this would happen, she wouldn't tell anyone, out of fear of what he would do to her- she wasn't deaf, and she had heard rumors of what happened to his last "girl".

"He raped her and when she found out she was pregnant, she hung herself," stated Betty one day during cheer practice.

"How do you know that it isn't just gossip?" asked Elsa as she stretched.

Betty sighed before Courtney answered.

"Because she made a video about it, posted it onto the school website and then her body was found when the police went to talk to her," explained the upperclassman quietly. "Is that sonofabitch harassing you, Elsa?"

"No," she answered too quickly. "He's giving me a wide berth."

"Good," muttered Courtney before jumping up and shouting for the squad to assemble. Elsa forced a smile onto her face as they ran through their new routine, happy that this was one number that she didn't ever mess up.

"Nice work, everyone! That should wrap up everything for today!" shouted Betty in an overly perky voice. "Don't forget- next week is the homecoming dance and spirit week. It's manitory that we get dressed up!"

Elsa left the practice room, crushed that her family didn't have the money for her to get an amazing costume for the homecoming dance, which was to be the day before Halloween.

"Elsa!"

She turned at her name and smiled when she saw Rebekkah, looking worried.

"You forgot your cell phone in last period," she said, handing over the device. "You got a call from your mom, she's at the hospital with Anna."

Elsa paled and began to sway.

"Is Anna alright?" she asked as Rebekkah steadied her.

"I didn't ask her for details, I thought it was personal," she stated. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to the hospital, okay?"

Elsa could only nod weakly as her friend helped her to the bright yellow voltswagon and then sped off into the breaking night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Rose**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**High school AU! What happens when the good girl meets the bad boy? When freshman Elsa Arendelle meets senior Jack Frost, sparks start to fly every which way…**

**THREE NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

**As a reward for the one hundredth reviewer for Frozen Rose, I shall offer the chance to write a one shot for them featuring the lovely pairing, Jelsa!**

Rebekkah tore through traffic like a bat out of hell, leaving Elsa to cling to the seat. When at last they arrived at the hospital, Elsa jumped out of the car before it even found a parking spot and raced inside, ignoring the cold.

"Mom!" she shouted when she saw her. "What happened?"

The woman took a shaky breath before answering her eldest daughter in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"Her heart was giving out irregular beats again," Sophie whispered faintly. "She collapsed right in the grocery store…"

Elsa paled as she swayed back and forth before getting the upper hand. She straightened her back and sat next to her mother, offering her hand to squeeze.

Half an hour later, the doors to the ER whooshed open to reveal someone in a motorcycle helmet who spied Elsa and made a beeline towards her. He removed his helmet to reveal Jack Frost.

"Elsa? I overheard Rebekkah telling you that your sister was in the hospital, is she alright?" he asked her worriedly as Sophie looked between the two teenagers with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know…" Elsa whispered as a tear slipped from her eye.

A doctor cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "The Arendelle family?" He nodded at Jack, who returned it. "Anna is in stable condition, but her pacemaker needs to be replaced. There are several newer models out for your to consider, Mrs. Arendelle-"

"Can I see her?" Elsa interrupted him.

"Yes, of course, I'll have a nurse show you to her room," answered the doctor as a nurse came over from behind the desk and motioned for Elsa to follow her.

"Jack, please don't leave me," she whispered, grabbing his hand. He looked at the doctor, who nodded before turning back to Sophie, who was wringing a tissue as she struggled not to cry.

~xoXox~

"Elsa!" cried Anna, who was hooked up to a breathing tank and had several wires and tubes stuck into her.

"Hey, little sister," sniffled the cheerleader, being careful not to tug anything out as the two siblings embraced each other.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked, half groggy with medication.

Elsa choked back a laugh as she sat at her siter's side and took up a hand into her own.

"Of course I want to build a snowman," answered the blonde, smiling at Jack to come over. "You remember Jack, don't you Anna?"

"Of course," she slurred her words together as she smiled tiredly, but brightly at him. "How's it going?"

"Good," he answered, standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Are you taking good care of Elsa?" she mumbled, almost asleep.

"Yep," he answered just as she drifted off. Elsa chuckled as she began to braid her younger sister's hair into braids.

Elsa sighed before turning to face her boyfriend.

"She suffers from a condition in where if her heart overworks itself, she could die," she whispered softly. "When she was diagnosed, Make-a-Wish sent the four of us- mom, dad, Anna and i- to Disneyland. She was only five at the time, but I still remember all the fun we had together, going on all the rides, meeting all the characters and riding in one of the parades."

Jack chuckled as she finished one briad and moved to the other side.

"Sounds like you two are close," he commented softly.

Elsa sighed heavily, wiping another tear from her eye. "I don't know what I'd do if she'd die, she's my little sister."

"And you love her, don't you?" Jack asked as she nodded tearfully.


End file.
